<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Happiness by TheNugKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548197">True Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNugKing/pseuds/TheNugKing'>TheNugKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Turbo-Hell, nonsense by someone who's never watched supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNugKing/pseuds/TheNugKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to Turbo-Hell to tell Cass he loves him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never watched a single episode of Supernatural.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean sobbed, cursing the ultrasuperdevil he’d made a deal with years ago that had forced him not to react when Cass had confessed his love, before immediately being dragged to Turbo-Hell. Now Cass’ last memory of him would be Dean staring at him awkwardly, looking kind of homophobic. Now Cass would never know that Dean felt the same way, had loved Cass for years ever since he dragged him from normal Hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tragedies just kept happening to Dean and his brother Sam, and all the other people they knew that kept dying, before being resurrected if they were white men, and he just couldn’t take it any more! He needed Cass to know!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a yell of rage, Dean punched himself through the fourth wall, seized the script for the last episode of Supernatural and replaced it with a bad Destiel fanfic. Before anyone could notice the change, he dived back into his own world, followed by Venom Marvel, who promptly dragged him to Turbo-Hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled up, looking around at Turbo-Hell, noticing how terrible and scary and like Hell but turned up to eleven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” came a voice from behind him. “Dean, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cass!” Dean yelled, spinning around and giving the angel the wide, happy smile he wished he’d been able to give earlier. “I had to follow you. I need to tell you… I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cass smiled back, stepping towards him. “You do? I… I think I was wrong before, Dean. I thought happiness was confessing my love to someone who didn’t feel the same, and looked like he was trying not to call me a slur--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” said Dean. “It was the ultrasuperdevil!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--But it turns out happiness is actually finding my love is requited, and you love me enough to come all the way to Turbo-Hell for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere is Turbo-Hell if I’m with you, Cass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached each other and kissed, finally, and it really did feel like the happiest moment of Dean’s life. When they finally broke apart, Dean looked around and realised they were no longer in Turbo-Hell. The moments of happiness must have cancelled each other out! Instead, they stood in a fancy hotel room. And there was only one bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passionately, they began having sex, knotting inside each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Dean,” said Cass, as they lay together afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Cass,” said Dean.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>